halomodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Extinction
Extinction is a map made by (DA)Ender for Halo Custom Edition. Overview Extinction is set in a desert not unlike the PoA's crash site. It has 2 bases- One in a crashed Halcyon-Class Cruiser and another in a disabled Covenant ship. Between the bases is a large open section with a bridge and three canyons to go through between bases. The Bases The blue base is the crashed halcyon-class cruiser Genocide. It has a hangar with 2 longswords, 2 Pelicans and 4 T51-Skyhawk Jets. The hangar also has a system of teleporters that lead to an armory, a warthog garage and a maze of tunnels and teleporters that lead to the bridge and top of the ship(the sniper area). The red base is the disabled covenant ship Vanity and Humility. On the ground under the ship there are 4 Seraphs,3 Phantoms,2 Brute Ghosts,2 Fuel Rod Ghosts, 2 Spectres and 1 Scarab. Only the bridge of the covenant ship is accessable to the players, though it is possible to glitch a pelican inside the ship. The space between the bases is chaotic with superior Longswords and Pelicans fighting inferior Phantoms and Seraphs. While on land the Scarab battles the Mythos as snipers cause a metallic rain of explosive rounds. Vehicles Extinction is known for its high-quality and fun vehicles. Here is a list along with a short explanation: (Human) Longsword: Not many things will put down this beast. The Longsword is the most dangerous thing in the air with its powerful rockets and devastating nukes. Its only weaknesses are snipers, Covenant AA guns and the Scarab. Pelican: Powerful and reliable, the pelican is the best dropship on the map. It uses a hard to aim chaingun and powerful rockets. In the right hands, it can be as devastating as a Longsword. T51-Skyhawk Jet: Not the best choice if you want a high score. It's weak mini rockets are inferior compared to a Longsword or Pelican. The only way to kill something with this weak weapons system is to knock out their shields with its missle secondary fire mode and then finish them with mini rockets. Chaingun/Missle Warthog: The ultimate Warthog. Its a cross between a AA gun and an anti-infantry turret in a mobile package. Its missles will track vehicles in range and its chaingun will shatter anything it come in to contact with. Sadly, aircraft rarely come within range of its weapons and when they do, you'll be dead before you can even shoot. Passenger Warthog: The Passenger Warthog is a turretless, faster version of the standard Warthog. It was designed for quick getaways with the flag but sadly is never used for anything but transport to the Mythos and tanks. Gauss Warthog: The Gauss Warthog has a fast rate of fire and a long range but does less damage to things than the Chaingun/Missle Warthog and does not have the firepower either. A good strategy is to park it at an aircraft choke point to get players while in range. (Covenant) Scarab: This Covenant behemoth is yours to control in Extinction. The Scarabs powerful cannon fires superheated plasma that will instantly kill almost anything in one shot. It is well armored as well, being able to withstand a Longsword nuke dropped on top of it. Strangely, the SG-14 sniper rifle is its greatest weakness. Phantom: The standard dropship of the covenant since 2552, the phantom is a agile and manuverable. Phantoms are hard to fly at first due to their glitchy phisycs but when you master it the Phantom is as manuverable as a Pelican. Though the handling is good it usually looses many a battle due to it's weak offensive capabilities. The best strategy is to lay low and stay out of sight. Seraph: Though they're the most common thing in Extinction's skies, rarely do they score a kill. The Seraph handles like a dream but does as much damage to vehicles as a head cold. It is extremely inaccurate at long range (with a 35% chance at melting anything but the wall) it seems as if it was pulled out of beta testing too early which left it with an inaccurate default aiming reticule and weak armor (one hit from a sniper rifle will take down a seraph instantly). The best strategy is to use it to run into the hangar and grab a Pelican or longsword before the other team can use them and/or respond. Brute Ghost: This is not your garden variety Ghost, It is faster, more powerful and has more features. Brute Ghosts are the best way to shuttle you around the map, and have capabilities the normal Ghosts can't even dream of. By pressing the crouch button Brute Ghosts can boost as well. Spectre: This Covenant analog to the Warthog is just as powerful too. The Spectre is a fast, powerful vehicle thet can hold up to four plus the gunner. It also has boost which is used the same way as a Brute Ghost. The turret isn't as powerful as a chaingun but is more accurate firing a "beam" of plasma. Fuel Rod Ghost: At first it looks like a so-so ghost but closer exmination reveals this ghost fires fuel rods instead of the inaccurate plasma bursts that made many players go with warthogs instead. The fuel rods can devastate light vehicles and do a number on tanks and dropships. (Fictional) Mythos: This fictional "bug" is the human answer to the Scarab. Like the Scarab, it's rounds will track targets and usually kill things in one shot. It is harder to see than a Scarab and usually goes unnoticed until it fires. Weapons Extinction has lots of weapons, too many to remember actually, so here is a short list of commonly used and preferred ones. SMG: Think of a Halo 2 SMG that you can hold more ammo for, is no where on the map, and has minimal range. MA2D Assault Rifle: This version of the AR has a red ammo counter, Is a bit more accurate, and has different reloading animations. Sniper Rifle: Same as its H2 counterpart, only with splash damage. C4 Charge: The famous and infamous C4 thats caused many a teamkilling ban on Halo CE and spelled the end for many mythoses is yours in this map, Just stick and forget. Click the fire weapon button for a 10 second timer and grenade for a 90 second one. Tactical Bomb: Same as above with out the sticking abilities and timer detonation. Plasma Rifle: Standard Plasma Pistol: Standard Particle Beam Rifle: Same as the H2 Beam Rifle only red... It also shoots focused needler rounds that will detonate at a certain range. There are plenty more weapons in Extinction... Just none that i can remember at the moment. Strategy Unlike the symmetrical Bungie maps, Extinction's strategies depend on what team you're on. Red Team CTF: The second the game starts, grab a Seraph if available, and drive it to the other teams flag or base. If you choose the latter, crash land into the hangar and steal a Jet, Pelican, or Longsword. If you choose flag, take the long way and go behind the crashed ship, and land next to the flag, grab it and do the same thing in reverse, instead going to your own base. Blue Team CTF: This is a little more tricky... There are 3 ways to their flag: Left, Right, or Up. Left is guarded by Covenant gun towers (Not a good idea for a Pelican or Longsword), Up is too narrow for dropships and Fighters as well, Right is the only way to go for larger vehicles, which means thats where red team will try to put their Scarab. So to put it simply, take a jet. Fly the jet the "Up" way under the ship and crash their little party of safety and solitude. Next, fly the jet as fast as you can and make fire dodging manuvers, even if they're not chasing you, they will be soon. Land on the top of the ship and claim your 2nd - 1st place space on the scoreboard. (This is a work in progress, more will be added soon) Trivia Instinction, by AID, is a prequel to Extinction, and involves the Genocide's backup power supply coming back online such that the Covenant could be eliminated. Category:Maps